Feeling Nostalgic
by Maty-chan101
Summary: While sleeping, Allen had a dream, but not just any dream. It was a memory, a memory of the fourteenth and his lover. Spoilers for D. Gray Man Manga and some for Pandora Hearts. You have been warned. Cover Image does not belong to me!


**Finally~! A Fanfiction from me~! Well, I thought this would be a cute little crossover ship idea. Now there might be somethings wrong with this fic, which I shall explain. One! I don't know much about Lacie, or her personality. All I know about her is in the wikia. I am reading Pandora hearts but I am not up to where she is introduced yet. I get side tracked so yeah XD Second! I might make Neah completely OOC! I don't know how he would be in love cause this my first time writing him into one of my fanfictions! So there's that! My apologies in advance.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts or D. Gray-man. Warning: Possible OOC and Possible Bad Grammar. Enjoy**

* * *

The last thing Allen remembered was haven falling asleep after being taken over by Neah, the fourteenth. He hurt Johnny in the process and almost got killed by Kanda. Now, he was fast asleep. However, in his dream, he was somewhere else entirely. This wasn't like any normal dream. This one seemed real. He looked around the area, confused. "What the...What's going on?" He wondered. The room seemed like any other room. It had a bed, a small couch, a book shelf with many books, and a piano. The walls were light blue with many large windows and the floors were red and black. He scratched his head in confusion, he never had a dream like this. He moved one step before hearing a woman's voice. "Oh~! There you are~!"

Allen looked to see a woman standing by the piano. She had red eyes and pale skin. She had black hair, almost reaching down to her ankles. She wore a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varies in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reach her elbows and dark purple shoes. She was very pretty, beautiful even. Allen became flustered. "Oh d-do I know you, m'am?" He asked, confused. Suddenly she held out her arms, like she was expecting a hug. "You shouldn't keep me waiting so long, Nea." She said. Allen became even more confused. "M-My name is Allen, mi-"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would miss me~" A voice said. Allen looked behind him to see none other than Nea, the fourteenth Noah, in his Noah form. 'Wait...is this...a memory of Nea?" Allen wondered. Nea walked closer to Allen, soon going through him like a ghost. Allen's eyes widen but he soon calmed down. "Right...it's only a dream." He looked forward, to see Nea approach the woman. "Of course I would miss you, silly~" The woman said, in a playful voice. Nea simply smiled before bringing the woman close and embracing her. She placed her arms around him and closed her eyes, looking relaxed. "I'm sorry for not coming in so long, Lacie.." He said, running his fingers through the woman's hair. "Lacie..." Allen repeated. As he could tell, the two seemed like close friends. The two pulled away from their embrace, staring into each others eyes. Lacie placed her hands on Nea's cheeks, rubbing them. "You can make up to me by playing that pretty song~!" She said, smiling. He let out a small chuckle. "Of course~" He said, before kissing her left wrist and walking past her to the piano. He sat down as Lacie stood behind him, waiting for him to play. He began playing the song, his fingers hitting the keys. Allen knew this song. This was...the same song...he played at the ark.

His eyes widen, surprised. He then heard the woman humming along to the song, her voice...it sounded familiar. He didn't know why though. She kept humming as Nea kept playing. Allen found it somewhat nice to see them together. They seemed so happy together. Soon, Nea finished playing and turned to Lacie. "I like it better when you sing with me, rather than hum." He said, slowly taking her hand and holding it. "It's been so long since you played it, I forgotten the lyrics." She said, letting out a small giggle at the end. He chuckled. "That I don't believe~" He said. He then brought her hand to his lips, kissing the top of her hand. Which in turn, made Lacie smile wide. "I miss having you around, Nea." She said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Nea got up from the seat, still holding the woman's hand. "I know, but your brother and the Earl's got me on a tight leash." He told her. Allen blinked a few times. "Her...brother and...the Earl? Wait...this woman...is she a Noah?" Allen thought out loud. She didn't seem Noah, but she wasn't too intimidated by Nea's Noah form either.

Lacie pouted. "Oswald is so protective of me." She whined. "At least you know he loves you." Nea said, rubbing Lacie's head with his other hand. "I suppose. How's Mana? You don't talk about him much anymore." She said. Nea's face soon softened. A small frown was on his face rather than smile he had just a few moments ago. "He's alright..." He answered. "What's wrong? You seem sad all of a sudden." She asked, looking into his eyes. He smiled softly at her. "I'm fine, Lacie, don't worry about me." He told her. She pouted. "You can't fool me Nea, I can see it in your eyes." She said. Nea laughed a little. "I guess I can't keep anything from you, can I~?" He asked. "Noope~!" She answered, in a very cheerful voice. He moved his hand off of her head and to her other hand, holding both of her hand tightly. "Perhaps, that's one of the reasons I fallen for you." He said, almost whispering it.

Lacie's cheeks turned light pink. "Nea..." She said, softly. Allen couldn't help but smile. It was sweet how those two seemed so romantic with each other. He almost forgot one of the two was the reason he was in such a dangerous situation. "Will you stay with me all day today, please?" She asked, holding his hand tight. "I'll do my best, the Earl won't be happy if he finds out though." He told her. "He'll live. I want to spend more time with you." She said, moving her head against his chest. He smiled, looking down at her. "Then I shall do my best~" He said. She looked up at him, her cheeks still pink. Nea moved his head down, close to hers. Soon the two of their lips were brushing up against each other.

"I love you, Nea..."

"I love you, Lacie..."

The two shared a passionate kiss. Allen looked away, blushing slightly. Soon, everything around turned grey, he looked back at the couple, frozen and grey, but still kissing. "What the...?"

"Enjoying the show, Allen?"

Allen's eyes widen, hearing the voice. Suddenly Nea was in front of him. Allen looked behind Nea to see the other Nea still kissing his lover. He looked back at him, eyes narrowed. "What's going on? What is all this?" Allen asked. "This is simply a fragment of my memory. I was feeling nostalgic." Nea answered, a smirk on his face. "That woman...Lacie...she was your lover, wasn't she?" Allen asked. Nea's smirk disappeared. "Maybe she was, I don't understand why that's any concern to you." He said, in a cruel tone. "You and I are sharing a body, I have the right to know. Who is Lacie, exactly?" Allen asked, not feeling intimated.  
Nea sighed. "...Lacie Baskerville. Her brother, Oswald, is a representative to the Noah family. The Earl was enchanted by Lacie, even though she was mentally unstable. I was enchanted by her as well..." He gave a small smile. "She was kept locked by the Earl because she was suppose to be a sacrifice..."

Allen's eyes widen. "A Sacrifice...? Why!?" He asked, shouting. "Her red eyes. Which meant she was a Child of Ill Omen. She has abilities to contact with the Core of the abyss. She, along with the other Children of ill omen, needed to be sacrificed to the abyss." Nea explained. "The Earl tried so desperately to keep her safe, but in the end, she was taken away. Her brother, Oswald took it the hardest..." He added. Allen felt his heart sink. He could only think what that poor woman had to go through. But something made him wonder, what was the Abyss? Allen had never heard of such a place. "The saddest part was, I was dumb enough to try and stop it." Nea said, letting out a dark laugh. Allen now felt pity for Nea, even though he shouldn't. He could tell Nea really loved her from just that one memory. "I'll try to keep my memories to myself next time, sweet dreams Allen~" He said before disappearing. "Nea! Wai-!"

"OI! MOYASHI!" Allen woke up to the sound of Kanda's voice. Johnny was standing next to him. "Allen! Are you okay!?" Johnny asked, worried. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Allen asked. "You're crying..." Kanda said. Allen rubbed his cheek, feeling how wet it was from the tears. 'Wait...Why am I-...No...it's not me crying...Is it...the fourteenth.' Allen thought. "Don't worry about me guys." He said, wiping the tears. "You sure, Allen?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah...It was probably just a bad dream."

* * *

**Done~!**  
**My newest crossover ship; Nea x Lacie~**  
**I hope I can make more fanfictions for them in the future.**  
**Well, hope you enjoyed, sorry if I didn't do too good.**

**See ya, lovelies~**


End file.
